


Hangover

by Mntdewtop



Series: Punk, Jerk, and Dollface [24]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Political Animals
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Drinking Games, Hangover, Heavy Drinking, Multi, Partying, Past Sharon Carter/Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 00:20:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9573404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mntdewtop/pseuds/Mntdewtop
Summary: A party at Stark Tower.





	1. Chapter 1

"Aren't you supposed to be in 'the greatest generation'?" TJ asked

"Yeah why?"

"Because you can't even tie your tie, Bucky." He said while securing his husband's necktie and collar. 

"What ever. I'm allowed to forget things, I'm 99."

"100 in a few months. " As TJ went to the closet to get his outfit together Bucky swatted his ass. "Why is Tony wanting us to dress all fancy?"

"Who knows what runs through his head."

"Are you two jerks ready to go Yet? We're gonna be late!" Steve shouted.

"Ready!" They both shouted back. TJ came out of the closet dressed in black pants, a nice shirt and a scarf, bundled up in a coat.

"Hey, Sexy." Bucky smoothly mentioned. TJ blushed and looked at the ground.

They trailed to garage where Steve was. "I'm driving."

"No I'm driving, punk."

"I think you forgot. I drive." The blonde retorted.

"Except when I do."

"I'm better at driving."

"Ya but I'm faster, huh TJ. "

TJ was in the divers seat of the jeep. "Come on old farts you're wasting daylight. "

"You never drive, TJ." Bucky climbed in the passengers seat while Steve slid in the middle of the backseat. 

"Except when I do. Plus I have two hot shofers." TJ drove with ease, grace, the safety of Steve's driving and the fast pace of Bucky's ride. 

"When did you learn to drive so well?"

"The secret service. I made friends with the divers and they taught me how to drive. "

"And your brother?"

"Oh God no. He loved politics and school. Me, I'd rather have a life and music."

"Did you have any friends? "

"No. Well I did have a really cool dog I went everywhere with." Bucky reached out and held TJ's hand, comfortingly moving his thumb across every knuckle. 

After two hours later they were in the Avengers tower.

"There they Are! The world's most patriotic family!" Tony greeted them happily with a glass of scotch in hand. "Come see the team!" TJ saw 11 people sitting around on couches facing each other, laughing and having a good time. "Guys, this is TJ. "

"Hello." He smiled friendly but his anxiety was grounding itself inside his stomach, making him feel horrible. 

Tony continued on. "That's Natasha next to Wanda and her twin brother, Pietro. There's Phil Coulson and his lovely dovey husband Clint." Clint waved from his spot on Phil's lap. "Then there's my smexy science hubby, Bruce. The firey redhead that is Pepper Potts next to Sam, Sharon and-"

"Nick! Good to see you again." He interrupted. 

"TJ, how are you?"

"I'm great." Everyone looked between the two waiting for an explanation. "Nick and I met at the white house when he was put in charge of resolving a national threat."

"Oh. last but not least-"

"NEW FOUND STRANGER! TIS GREAT TO MAKE YOUR ACQUAINTANCE!" The humongous man slapped TJ's back.

"Thor! He's human so try to be gentle. " 

"MY APOLOGIES, MORTAL."

"I'm TJ. And you must be Thor. "

"HELLO T AND J."

"Good to meet you."

"Now we're all introduced, wanna drink Thomas? "

"Please."

"Take a seat." Steve and Bucky were parked on a couch so he sat next to them, letting the blonde rest his arm across his shoulders. He felt Sharon's eyes burning a hole in the side of his head. "Here. Asgardian liquor. A delight." TJ sipped the blue drink and was glad he was sitting down. It immediately went to his head.

"Okay, okay. Now the real reason why Tony threw this party. To make fun of Steve and Bucky infront of their beloved husband." Sam smiled.

It lasted for hours. Steve was blushing. Bucky was trying not to die from laughing. TJ had tears dripping down his face from laughing so hard. "Alright. I'm gonna go freshen up my drink. Anyone else? " TJ took a few empty glasses. 

"I'll help." Sharon pushed off the couch and went to the bar.

"So how have you been?"

Sharon looked back at the group that was still smiling and talking and back to TJ. "Listen you little fuck."

"What?" He was totally caught off guard. 

"You stole my life. Steve was mine. I could of loved bucky too but you swooped in."

"They love me."

"Sure. Tell yourself that. You, a fat, little, lost boy over me, a woman who can take care of herself." Sharon crossed her arms. 

TJ took a shot glass of Asgardian liquor and felt instantly drunk.

Tony started yelling again. "That reminds me. Drinking game! Who's with me?"

"I am." TJ and Sharon both said.

The three competitors sat on stools. As Tony explained the rules. "First you lick your partners skin, sprinkle salt on the area, lick the salt, drink the shot, and bite the lime. Who ever stops from more than 30 seconds is out. Natasha is keeping time." Steve was TJ's partner, Bruce was Tony's and, unfortunately, Bucky's was Sharon's partner. "Ready. Set. Go!"

TJ went straight for Steve's neck, leaving a trail of saliva on his flesh. He sprinkled salt on his skin and went to town suckling loud and sloppily (almost as loud as tony) staring right at Sharon with an evil glare. And slammed down a shot glass of vodka. He repeated this process 42 times. Tony passed out drunk on 20 but Sharon was a bit sloppy but TJ was going strong. Six more times and Sharon couldn't even find the shot glass.

"THE CHAMPION IS THOMAS THE HUMAN."

TJ didn't feel like a champion. He felt the giggles comming on. He planted his head in the crook of Steve's neck and laughed hysterically.

"I think we should go home."

"Bye! Good to meet you TJ !" a few people said. 

Bucky and Steve (who TJ clung onto like a monkey) walked to their Jeep. "Wanna drive, buck?"

"Nnnno." TJ slurred his words. " 'ucky is gon' to 'it wit' me!"

"Fine. Give me the sloth." TJ wrapped himself up on Bucky and went into the backseat. Steve started the car and drove away in the dark. "He sure is gonna be in a world of hurt when his hangover hits, huh doll face."

Bucky didn't get a response because TJ started to vigorously rub his sleeve on his neck where Sharon had licked. "What are you doing?"

"Gotta wipe that bitch away." When TJ thought he had done a good enough job he started to lick his neck like he had done Steve's.

"TJ what in the hell are you going!"

" 'love you Bucky. "

"I love you too baby but that doesn't explain what you're doing. "

" 'love you so much. She never gon' pull us 'part"

"Sharon? You're worried Sharon's gonna pull us appart?" TJ's answer was him taking a deep breath and blowing air onto Bucky's neck, making a fart noise which sent him into another laughing fit.

"Maybe you should talk to him when he's sobered up."

The rest of the ride home was fart noises and licks but finally TJ was snoring in bed.

 


	2. Chapter 2

TJ lifted his head up and dropped it back down on Bucky's chest, waking the soldier. "Morin Sweethearts." Bucky said and rubbed his small partner's back. "How ya feelin Tj?"

" 'M dyin."

Bucky gave him a couple of asprinins that he swallowed down with a glass of water. "You feel sick at all?"

"Little. Mostly a headache. Dizzy.'

"Stay in bed, baby." Bucky kissed his forehead gently and nuzzled in his brown hair that needs to be cut. Suddenly the home phone rang, TJ groaned at its loudness while Steve got out of bed to answer it. "Valentines day is coming up soon. Have anything In mind?"

"Not drinking. That's for sure."

"Sounds romantic. "

"Maybe we could do gifts for each other. I could make a valentine's day tree."

"Valentines day tree?"

"Yeah." TJ brought himself closer to Bucky's warm body. "It's like Christmas tree but with heart ornaments. Nana and I did it all the time when nobody was with us to celebrate it."

"A valentine's tree would be great."

Steve walked back into the bedroom with the house phone. "TJ your mom says she needs you to play at a dinner tonight."

"Tell her I cant."

"He says he can't. " Steve spoke into the phone. "She says why."

"Because I'm experiencing the worst fucking hangover of my life."

"TJ says he's not feeling well." Steve listened for a few minutes. "She says do it for her and you only have to be their from six to eight."

"Just playing? No taking about politics? "

"Just playing she says."

"I'll do it."

"One last thing she wants you to bring one of your husbands. "

"Well I kinda have two of them."

"She says bring Steve."

"I'll bring Steve then. Bucky you okay with that?"

"A coupla hours to myself. I think I'll make it."

 "We're all set, Elaine. Alright, goodbye. " Steve hung up the phone and climbed in bed, his chest flat against TJ back.

"Mmmmm. I don't wanna leave my bed. You guys make it too comfy. "

"It'll be just as comfy when you get back. "

"Sometimes I wish I was the twin that got into politics so I wouldn't have to get up at the ass crack of dawn to play panio. "

"It's ten in the morning and you wouldn't have two smokin hot husbands. "

"And where would I be without them?"

"Probably not hungover." Bucky said. TJ snorted.

Later after Steve and TJ left Natasha came over. Two hours later when they returned she was still there. TJ walked through the front door,still very much hungover, to find the red head and his brunette soldier laughing watching a past season of Ru Paul's Drag Race.

"Hey Doll face. How'd the party go?"

"Could of gone better. Seemed like every geezer wanted me to play this song while the sang. And only one geezers could really sing."

"Who?"

"Steve."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are amazing! I'm open to do all kinds of AU one shots like Mafia, High school, Mpreg, Coffee shop, College/University, A/B/O, more Space Husbands


End file.
